Rains Of Ice
by lunicdragon
Summary: A last resort of a high school. How will two polar opposites who have deadly secrets, survive Silverdown High School?
1. Chapter 1 New School Again

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters...I only own my own characters...

Chapter 1

_"I dream in darkness, I sleep to die, erase the silence, erase my life, our burning ashes, blacken the day, a world of nothingness, blow me away" _

Repeated for about ten minutes until the groggy young woman that was now awake, hit the off button. As she fell onto her queen sized bed, she happened to have the thought of checking the time. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. A monday morning to be a exact. It was supposed to be her fist day of her next high school. Keyword to that sentence was well the word 'was'.

'Oh bloody joy. I am late for the first day. Beautiful.' The young woman thought sarcastically to herself. She finally made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished she heard her friend screaming about the time. 'Maybe I should have woken her up too. Oh well.' She thought. She put on her navy blue parachute pants with a white tank top. For shoes she wore black sneakers that she put a bunch of designs on. This girl is a bit of an artist. When she looked outside she decided to grab a dark blue sweatshirt that ended at the top of her stomach. It had a drawing of a tiger/fox creature with wings that the girl designed. Even though you would think that the clothes that she pick would be too big or too loose on her and hide her body, she proved it wrong. She looked great in the outfit. The pants wore tight around her butt and thighs while the sweatshirt and tank top showed of endowed she was in the breast department. To finish this master piece the young lady put her long white hair with silver highlights, in a braid and put her contacts in her light violet eyes.

When this young lady walked out of her room she found her friend trying to find her green mini skirt. This girl was definitely the opposite of the first girl of the story. She had lovely shoulder length crimson red hair and bright pink eyes. Of course she was into skirts and frilly shirts and high heels unlike her tired best friend. As she finished they headed to the high school that hopefully will be the one that the girls can stay at for more then a month.

"Why are we still going to go to this bloody place? What is it that you think is just so wonderful, Leta?" The girl driving the car said after she yawned. Leta looked at her friend and prayed to god that they would make it through the day.

"Well there is a soccer team for you and places to paint and draw. Plus there is a fencing club that I thought was cool. Oh and our History 101 teach is just scrumptious! Jeez Mika you need this to get back onto your feet dammit." Leta said to Mika.

"Um, hello? I have been back on my feet for awhile. I have a job and I already know everything that they will teach us. So don't tell me what I need to do alright!" Mika yelled as she pull into the parking space. For some reason there was a mark on the pavement. Mika didn't chose to commit it to her memory. She did on the other hand notice a bunch of students staring at the two of them from the classrooms. "What the hell are they looking at?"

Leta just shrugged and walked confidently into the school. Mika moved rather slowly and lazily behind her fellow peer. They walked right to the office that was easy to find considering it was right in front of the doors. That was good for making sure that no dangerous people just enters with out any effort. All was good until you knew about the two young ladies that were walking in right now. They were very knowledgeable of the martial arts and weaponry that the military was using. No one at the school knew of course but they probably should have read their whole record. The reason that the process of transferring to this high school was because the girls were the daughters of two partnering companies. Basically they used their money to get into the school and not be turned down or kicked out like the rest of the schools. This might be the last school that they girls have a choice to go to or its military school for them.

Back to the office. The secretary looked swamped with paperwork to do. She looked to be about forty and her hair started to turn grey. She had a natural beauty and played it well with minimum amount of makeup possible. It was very refreshing to see one of the secretaries who was pretty but was working. The girls excused themselves and asked to see the principal. After about ten minutes the door to his office opened and the girls were offered to come in.

"So, this is your first day here at Silverdown High?" The man started to say. He was a older man. If they had to guess his age they would say about sixty years old. "I will be the first to say Welcome, I am Mr. Deka. I hope you two don't get into any trouble in your upcoming days here and have a wonderful time."

"Thank you sir. I am sure that Mika and I will stay out of trouble the best way we can. Right Mika?" Leta reassured Mr. Deka. Mika just nodded her head to say yes. She really didn't care about trouble. Usually the trouble she got in always ended with her winning. When the principal finished the girls walked out and waited for the secretary to hand them their schedules. they looked them over and saw some of the classes were the same. The looked at the clock and noticed it was fifth period. The girls go their ways to their respective classes.


	2. Chapter 2 Oh I am God of course

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters...I only own my own characters...

Chapter 2

After the first half a day at Silverdown High School, the young ladies survived. They made a few friends and Mika seemed to enjoy her around them. The next day went more smoothly. The girl woke up at the right time, even though Mika protested against it. She then walked into her bathroom, she heard Leta cursing about her clothes as a usual morning procedure. It took the two girls a half a hour to get fully awake as possible at seven in the morning.

Mika yawned as she opened the door to her Trans Am. Leta looked at her friend and sighed.

"Are you serious that you want to drive today?" Leta asked with a very serious face. Mika scoffed at the question and nodded yes. They arrived at the school within ten minutes and Mika still fuming about the driving of the others on the road. Leta jumped out of the car and pretended to kiss the ground.

"STOP KISSING THE DAMN GROUND! Like hell I would let us die in a car accident. Jeez what do you think I am, that bad of a driver?" Mika yelled from the other side of the car. There was a honk of a certain red Mercedes. Mika along with Leta's head snapped to look at it. "What the Hell do you want?!" Mika exclaimed.

"My space move..." a young males voice came from the Mercedes. Mika was furious. First this kid decided to risk Leta's and her own life in a little racing game. Oh was Mika pissed when the kid skidded and he decided to slam into HER Trans Am. She had to work long, tiresome, never ending, dead end jobs. Not to mention the jobs that happen to utilize her knowledge in the art of elimination. It took only a few weeks, but that was a few weeks of sleep, food, rest, and mental stability that makes her sane enough that she doesn't lose control. She did an analysis of the damage as she got out. It was going to take a good amount of time and hard earned money to fix it. (AN: Btw she does have a job and pays stuff like her car, food, and other stuff like that.)

"Let me think for a moment." Mika started. Leta didn't like the attitude the guy was using and give Mika a 'Tell Him Off' look. "My answer is, um, like hell no. Try the spot right there dumb ass." To the the surprise of the driver there was an open spot right to his right to was begging him to park there. (AN: The girls are on the left of the Mercedes.) Mika motioned Leta to follow her lead. "Oh by the way, Thanks for the race this morning. It totally woke me up!" Mika said with sarcasm.

"Yeah, thank you so much for waking her up. If you didn't then we might have hit a tree or another car on the road or maybe a giant chicken." Leta smiled as she too used her sarcastic toned of voice. As the girls looked at the male coming out of the mercedes, at least Leta was shocked.

"Let's go Leta before you start to cry...Leta." Mika walk over to her friend and grabbed Leta's wrist. As she dragged her friend off to the entrance of the school, she noticed a second male standing there smirking. God it got under her skin how the first male started to laugh.

"Hey what's got you annoyed?" Bryan asked the teenager who was glaring so cold at the wall that he could have sworn he saw a black dot starting to appear. Mika ignored the question and was in deep thought of how she will repair her precious car. She just finished the new upgrade that she invented that resided in the mirror of the driver side. Bryan tried to nudge her softly but was to no avail. Leta noticed his tries of a conversation with her best friend and hit her on the back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mika yelled as she felt the impact.

"Hello, I am not the one all pissed over a damn car." Leta proclaimed looking at Mika as she was about to blow.

"Oh yeah, at least I wasn't the one who CHOKED in front of two PUSHOVER, YELLOW-BELLY, SPINELESS, PATHETIC BOYS!! Second, THAT car was your ride home! Third I am LEAVING!" Mika screamed as she got out of the seat. Thank god that the boys from earlier were not in their homeroom. That would've created a major mess. No teacher would like to break that up.

Mika walked out the door to bump into two familiar, (AN: oh least see what was her words, oh yes this) 'PUSHOVER, YELLOW-BELLY, SPINELESS, PATHETIC BOYS'. As she looked up the boy who laughed spoke.

"Who are you to call us pushover, yellow-belly, spineless, pathetic boys? Who died and made you King, since I sure as HELL didn't die." He stated coldly. This took Mika aback a moment. It didn't last long as she put a smile on her face. Leta saw it and tried to stop her friend.

"Mika sto-" Leta was caught off by Mika talking right back to him.

"So your the King of this shit hole." As she saw his face showing a more disturbed look, she grinned. "Well guess what? I would love to stay and dethrone you, so this place could be eden, but you see I am God and Eden wasn't that great. Plus your too much of an ingrate that I don't need to comprehend anything that you say. Now get out of my way or I will have to smite you." And with that her grin and eyes where showing her evil side that happened to come out.

The whole classroom and hallway was in shock. Nobody in their right minds would say anything like that to the boy. He was the ruler of the school. The most popular and attractive and not to mention was on a few varsity sports. Leta on the other hand smacked her forehead. This happened when Mika didn't get enough sleep and was as ticked as she was at the moment. Leta could guess what would happen next but was surprised.

"Now, now students. We don't want anyone to have to see the nice, hard working principal on a lovely day as today. Now do we?" the homeroom teacher said as he came into the classroom from the back door since the front door was being a little blocked. Leta didn't let her breath out just yet. Mika was about to punch this kid in the face and not care if she killed him.

"Sorry sir. I just wished to use the bathroom and this student wouldn't let me through the doorway." Mika said innocently with a smile.

"Hiwatari please allow my student outside this classroom." The teacher commanded. The boy now dubbed Hiwatari instead of the lovely names Mika created, moved stately out of the way. Mika took this and left to the closest girls restroom. She returned and her long sleeves were down. Hiwatari glared at her until she was behind him.

"Hey are you okay now? Leta gave us the download on that mood swing. At least you won the race this morning. He never loses." Bryan told Mika.

"Well, I guess your right!" She laughed. "I mean I should thank him. I feel so much better getting that anger out!" Mika laughed again. Leta watched and noticed that Mika was calmer and a bit happier.

"I'm just glad your not going overboard! The whole I am God thing was kind of cute, but I am afraid to tell you that God is not you." Leta laughed at Mika.

* * *

Hope you like this story.


	3. Chapter 3 Why would we fight?

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters...I only own my own characters...

Chapter 3

_Recap: _

_"I'm just glad your not going overboard! The whole "I am God" thing was kind of cute, but I am afraid to tell you that you are not God." Leta laughed at Mika._

"Aw...But I thought I was since I won the bet!" Mika exclaimed while pouting a little. Bryan and Rei just looked at each other with a 'WTF' look.

"What bet did you win?" Max asked Mika. Mika looked at Leta as she grew red.

Laughing she managed to say, "Oh nothing but how long it was going to be to get to school this morning! Plus we then made a bet on the losers who lost the race! I know they would be transfered to this homeroom!"

"MIKA SHUT IT!" Leta tried as she launched a book at Mika's head but missed and hit the person in front of Mika. The person ended up being a guy with devil horned hair. He stood up and glared at Mika.

"Hey can I 'please' have my bloody book back dude?" Mika said as she sarcastically pronounced the word please. Leta stared at the guy's bright ice blue eyes. It was almost like she had no other choice in the matter.

"Settle down there. Mr. Ivanov give the damn book to her before I need to stop this fight between you kids." the homeroom teacher stated. The guy gave Mika the book but glared at her and then looked at Leta. Leta almost died there at the desk. She was in such a daze that she never noticed his eyes meeting her pink orbs. Mika glanced up and threw the book back at her friend. The book smacked Leta in the face and resulted with Ivanov smirking.

"What the Hell Mika!" Leta yelled at her best friend. When she noticed the smirk, she sighed.

Mika looked at Leta and then Ivanov. "Yo, bloody idiot, the dump called and they need you home to rot." She told Ivanov while looking a bit evilly. Ivanov's smirk faded and he scoffed at the teen girls in front of him.

"Children! What did I just say?!" the teacher yelled from his desk. He was not happy with all this fighting and hostile vibe coming from the four students this morning. "Why couldn't this morning be normal, with no fighting students? I enjoy the days that the students are quiet and are zombie like from lack of sleep."

"Oh thats because of retarded Kings that think they can rule over everyone around them because they got money. At least thats why its hostile. The non-zombie like symptom is done to the energy shots I got for myself that always seems to get the others around me awake as well! HA talking is fun!" Mika responded to the teachers rant.

Hiwatari and Ivanov both turned to the girls behind them. "If you think this is over, your dead wrong. We will make you wish you never even talked to us." The Hiwatari kid said. Ivanov just glared as his friend made the threat.

Homeroom went on like that. Mika instigated the two males while they retaliated right back. The teacher just gave up on trying to get the teenagers to stop before they kill each other. The only safety the teacher felt was when the bell rung for the first period of the day to start.

This period happened to be a science lab for the two girls. Thanks to the principal's smart thinking the girls had every class together. The class that they were in was like a natural studies course. In a course like this you study the habits of animals and other organisms in nature. Mika liked this sort of science so she felt at home. Leta was fine with the idea but didn't exactly like the field trips that didn't go with her fashion schedule. To their surprise two certain people of the male society walked into the class. Hiwatari handed the teacher a piece of paper with the explanation of why they were there. Mika noticed how her friend was staring at the Ivanov kid again.

"Yo, if you stare any longer, you might go blind from his stupidity." Mika teased Leta. It was a good thing because Leta snapped out of the daze she was in.

'Man I didn't noticed that I was staring at him again. I have to stop that or Mika will have too much fun.' Leta thought to herself. She grabbed her notebook and started to take down the notes on the dry erase board. Mika of course noticed her friends snap to reality and follow her peer in taking notes. After they finished they got hit in the head with rubber bands.

"Who the hell?" Mika whispered to Leta. Leta looked behind them and saw those two silly males behind them. Neither of girls saw them walk past them to the seats behind them. They looked at Rei who was one of Bryan's friends with a look that screamed 'How the hell did they get to sit there!' Rei had a sweat drop form on his head. Max and Himself noticed that Hiwatari and Ivanov were seated behind the girls because of the teachers decision on the seating map. Rei took his time writing down his explanation in a note. By the time he sent the note, there were two piles of rubber bands on the floor under the girls. It was obvious that Mika was growing more mad every second that past by.

Leta grabbed the note that Rei sent over. She looked at Mika's wonderful drawings that would become the plans for revenge. Leta would of course have to eliminate the ones that ended with death, torturing, or giving the boys any kind of wound that would prove to be fatal. She nudged Mika and got her attention after a while.

"What does the note say?" Mika whispered but almost screamed when a rubber band hit her in the ass. "Oh you got to be kidding me right friggen now." she added while she rubbed her now sore ass.

The note:

_Hey. You two were so out of it at the beginning of class. Kai and Tala asked the teacher to sit where they are, so of course she said yes. She saw nothing wrong with them sitting behind two of the smart ones in the class. You kind of brought it on yourselves. Hope that you don't kill them Mika. Please don't kill them. _

"Argh. Why were we spacing at the beginning?" Mika mummered to herself but Leta over heard. She screamed and glared at the kid Tala.

"Miss Teako, What is it?" the teacher asked at the student who just made that outburst. Mika got up and answered for her.

"Sorry mum, she finally got hit with one of the rubber bands that Tala and Kai have been shooting at us for the whole class. That one just got on her nerves. May she and I leave class early in order to keep this class intact?" Mika asked.

"Um, I suppose you may." The teacher answered rather thoughtfully. Mika gathered her stuff along with Leta's and dragged Leta out of the classroom.

After about a few hallways away from the classroom, Mika stopped and looked at her friend. "Now do you see why I should just stop going to school and work all day?" She asked.

"My answer is still no. We can have fun planning revenge here. If we get into trouble we can use our money to get out of it. Plus I want to see them cry." Leta stated calmly and evilly to her friend. Mika smiled at this statement. At last both of them wanted the same thing. It took Mika a few years but all that painstaking, evil planning, and the double crossing was finally becoming something that she was proud of. This is what she worked for in their friendship. The type of friendship that she could depend on when everything else fails. This friendship would be their ticket to taking over their families and the companies.

"All righty! Let's get down to the dirty stuff!" Mika exclaimed as she took Leta's hand into her own and pumped it up into the air.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to fix

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters.....I only own my own characters.....

Chapter 4

_Recap: _

_"All rightly! Let's get down to the dirty stuff!" Mika exclaimed as she took Leta's hand into her own and pumped it up into the air._

The rest of the day went like the first period class. Kai and his drone Tala ended up being in all the same classes as the girls. They of course tortured the girls non-stop.

"Why the hell did the principal transfer them into our classes? Does he want us to destroy the imbeciles?" Leta was complaining as they walked to the car.

"Maybe they paid him to put them into our classes, but then that requires the imbeciles as you call them, to have some sort of brains. I don't have that much faith in the idea." Mika stated as a fact. She unlocked the drivers door and hit the button to unlock the passenger side for Leta. They were in deep thought about their plans to have their revenge wanting the boys feel as awful as their souls. "Hey do you want to go out this afternoon? I don't have work and I need to get the equipment that will fix this mess. Probably should go to Damien's shop to get that new computer to replace the brand new one that the Hiwatari retard broke on me."

"I guess I don't have anything but homework, but that can be done later. Let's just go home to change first?" Leta added to Mika's plan. Mika agreed with a yawn and nod of her head. Mika put her key in the ignition and shifted into drive. Mika drove home within five minutes and avoided every other car, person, animal, and tree in the distance. Leta of course was enjoying the ride and hoped to be alive in the next few minutes.

At the house the two girls changed into some crappier but adorable clothing. Mika wore her signature parachute type pants that were neon green. She put on a forest green tank top that said in neon green letters, 'hope you take a picture, it last longer'. She loved her shirts that had those kinds of sayings. Leta, the one that loves to wear the skirts and skinny jeans, came out of her room in dark red cargo pants and a red tank top like Mika's. The only difference was that there was a design on the tank top instead of a saying. They both put their respective hair into a ponytail.

Then they went off in search for Damien. Damien was the sort of guy that no one really disliked until his temper came out. He loved Mika as a little sister, but when anyone tried to harm her, he would go ballistic. He moved when the girls both moved. He also acted as their personal connection to their families. He always set up a shop in the town's mall or close to it. It was a good business, mostly selling the inventions that he made. To cover up the invention part of the store he sold a lot of car and computer equipment.

It took Mika and Leta about twenty minutes to find the shop. They only drove by it a few times. It didn't look like the other shops that he owned. This shop had been painted a dull red color and the sign didn't look brand new at all. If they had to guess what happened they would've said Damien died. As Mika parked the car Damien came to greet them.

"MIKA! Oh what a surprise! What The Hell Happen To The Car?!?!?!?" Damien exclaimed as he looked over the drivers side of the car.

"Oh just some rich jackasses that thought they could beat me on the high way. They did a bloody job on the brand new computer in the mirror. I thought that Leta and I could just get the parts and fix it. Do you have what we need?" Mika said calmly but it was obvious that she was still angry about the race this morning.

"Let's just say that this morning was an eye opener for the two of us." Leta added. Damien looked at both the girls and sighed.

"Get inside so I can get the parts." Damien said calmly as he put one of his hands through his hair. Damien wasn't ugly by any means. In fact Damien here used to be a model for some clothes companies. He had spiky midnight blue hair and his eyes were a radiant light blue. He was about six feet tall and had a good amount of muscles. If he was needed in a fight, there was no way he would lose. That was one reason why the two girl's families trusted him so much to be around their daughters. "Okay now explain why you let them trash the drivers side like that?" He asked as the two girls got busy fixing that side of the Trans AM.

"Um, lets see I was half asleep and the assholes drove into me when I did nutin." Mika answered his question as she tried so hard not to throw anything at him. She was a good driver, especially since she was in a few high speed races. She was working on the computer that was to be built into the drivers side mirror. This type of computer was to help the driver avoid any dangerous situations that would come up. That morning the previous computer did warn her about the car coming up her rear, but she could not do anything because it was already too close. "Hey can I modify the computer to fit more of my style?"

"Why do that Mika?" Leta asked as she and Damien tossed the door frame and panel in to a pile of scraps on one of the sides of the building. Mika stopped what she was doing and looked at the two of them.

"Well I was thinking all day why I didn't have enough time to prevent the damage. That's when I thought of it. It was because I didn't hear the warning until they were on top of us. With the amount of time I had to move the car, it was to late to try. So I was thinking of changing the settings to include a little more of a wider range so that we will be better prepared for the next time." Mika explained her day long accomplishment.

"Now that you mention it, it was too late to try anything to avoid them. I am just glad you didn't get us killed." Leta added as she motioned for Mika's help. "Okay I think this should do it for the panel but I don't think we have a door yet." They all looked around for a missing door panel.

"Hey!, found it." Damien shouted as he brought the door panel over to Mika's working place. She looked at the panel and smiled. "Don't wreck this one, it's all I got."

"Don't worry. With the corrections to the main frame the warnings should be perfect, or at least near to perfect." Mika smiled as she finished up putting the mirror back together and reattaching it back to the door. They all worked hard to put the car back together and then had to walk to the mall to grab some paint to the match the rest of the car.

"Why don't you have any of the paint again?" Leta asked Damien as Mika looked through the paint cans and picked about five of them out.

"You see, the stupid inspectors are becoming nuisances. I couldn't open shop if I kept the paint. The paint I use can be dangerous if anyone know about them." Damien answered Leta as he noticed the cans about to fall from Mika's arms. "Dummy, you should've asked for help to carry these."

"You guys were busy, duh. Do you know where the clear coats are?" Mika asked Damien. They looked around the paint section of the store but couldn't find anything.

Sighing Leta asked one of the employees, "Excuse me do you know where the clear coats are?"

"Yes they are in aisle five, over there." The employee answered as he pointed towards the opposite side of the store.

"Thank you. Guys it is over there." Leta said while Mika and Damien followed behind her. They all walked to the aisle numbered five and looked for the clear coat. Damien was the one to find it first.

"Found it. Lets go before it becomes too dark and dangerous." Damien tried but got looks of 'if you think we are not going in some stores, your out of your mind'. He sighed a large sigh as he walked to the counter to pay. Mika and Leta grinned and put the cans of paint on the counter. After all was payed for, the three of them went to check out the rest of the mall.


	5. Chapter 5 Everyone has a master

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters.....I only own my own characters.....

Chapter 5

_Recap: _

_After all was payed for the three of them went to check out the rest of the mall._

The three of them walked around until they found a Hot Topic and a Sun Pac. Mika walked calmly into the Hot Topic store and felt at peace until there was two familiar annoying, insignificant, jackass, people walking in. Mika tried to ignore them but they walked straight to her. 'Great, now I have to deal with them here of all places. Bloody hell!' she thought as the two imbeciles came closer and closer.

"Well, well, what a surprise to see the annoying nitwit in the mall tonight." The red head male said.

"Now Tala thats not her name. Remember its Disease." The bluenette added as the redhead named Tala laughed.

"Oh were you talking to me? I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Mika asked playing dumb very well to trick the two males around her. She saw Bryan and Rei with some other males. They all started to walk into the store. Mika moved around Kai and started to look at some of the t-shirts for sale.

"Kai, Tala, here you guys are." Bryan said and noticed Mika. "Oh hey Mika!"

Mika looked up and smiled. "Ello Bryan. Rei. People I don't know. Oh and Kai, right here is the perfect shirt for you, it says 'Every retard has a master, mines my girlfriend' and by the way, she's outside the store glaring at you." Mika started to move towards the pants section when Kai grabbed her arm.

"Thats funny. Did you come up with that yourself, since thats not my girlfriend." Kai hissed into Mika's ear. All the other males were looking at the two glaring at each other. If they didn't know anything they would have thought they were glaring passionately at each others eyes.

"Let go of her you scrum bag." Damien growled as he walked straight over to Mika. Kai smirked as he got an evil idea into his head. He lowered his head so his lips were hovering right over Mika's. Kai could see the confusion in Mika's eyes and the anger in Damien's. Mika turned her head and saw Damien's eyes turn to a deep purply blue color.

"Dame cool down. It's all cool, alright." Mika tried to say so her protective friend would not hurt Kai. She wanted to hurt him before anyone else. But Damien didn't want to listen to her. Mika saw this and stayed in front of Kai to take a devastating blow to her head. Blood was dripping off the corner of her mouth. All the males including Damien and Leta were amazed at the fact that Mika was still standing in the same spot as she got hit. She didn't even move backwards.

"Are you calm NOW!" Mika exclaimed as she gave Damien a death glare. He was just happy that Mika didn't kill him right there in the store.

"I'm sorry Mi. Come on I didn't mean it." Damien pleaded as Mika walked out of the store and the mall.

Kai looked at the others and asked, "What the Hell was that?"

"Better question is Why she didn't let you get hit instead of her?" Bryan asked. No one answered but stared at the entrance and exit of the store.

"Hey guys. That hit would normally knocked someone straight out, but she looked fine besides the blood." Max stated as the whole gang walked out of the mall to the parking lot.

"Come on Mi you know I can't calm down that easily when someone has their grubby little mitts on you." Damien tried for the hundredth time to apologize since they started to walk back to his shop.

"Mika I think we should get you looked at. At least let me clean you up?" Leta asked as she ran up to her best friend.

"No. Later. We need to finish this so I can go to work later." Mika muttered loud enough for only Leta to hear.

"Fine. Lets hurry so we can go home." Leta said as they got to the shop. The three of them worked in silence. After the car was painted and dry the girls went home.

"I am sorry Leta, but I am working a double tonight, Umi called and wanted to switch so I said yea. So that means you have to find a way to school." Mika said as she got out of the shower and got dressed in her work uniform. It was just a pair of jeans and a tank top with an arm band that had a computer on it.

"Its no problem. I'll take a car to school since we got two anyway. Just be careful I know that hit in Hot Topic was not a friendly one." Leta said calmly. Mika smiled a nod and left. The sound of her Trans AM was the last sounds that Leta would hear from Mika until they were both at school.

The whole night was boring for Leta. She did her homework within a hour and a half. To get her mind off of the day and her best friend she decided to watch a movie. She ended up falling asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie.

"SHIT I SLEPT UNTIL NOW! SHIT SCHOOL!!!!" Leta screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran into the shower. It took Leta about fifteen minutes to get to school and park next to the familiar Trans AM she knew. Leta ran up to homeroom to see Mika in a hoodie and the now ripped jeans with a bloody bandage showing around her left shin. Mika was also fast asleep on the desk. Leta walked up to her and hugged her friend.

"Huh?" the groggy girl woke up to the touch of Leta's hugs.

"Good morning sleepy head. Let me look at your wounds now okay?" Leta asked softly as Mika nodded and followed Leta to the bathroom. They stayed in there until Leta was satisfied with the bandages. They walked back to homeroom and sat back down at their respective desks. Bryan walked in and waved a hello. Leta smiled and waved back as Mika's head fell to her desk with a sickening thud.

"Is she okay?" Bryan asked as he came near the two girls. Leta looked at Mika and jumped.

"Damn it Mika! Wake up!" Leta yelled at her best friend. Mika woke up only because the familiar scent of a certain bluenette. Mika glared at him as he walked in the room with his stupid drone. Kai looked at Mika and returned the glare after looking straight at her now bruised lower lip. After getting the returning glare from Hiwatari, Mika stared out the window with a blank stare.

"Good Morning Children! I am glad to see no one has killed each other this morning." the homeroom teacher said as he walked to the desk in the front of the class. Mika got up and walked to him and handed over a note. The teacher looked at the note and nodded. Mika took the note back and headed straight for her desk and put her head down to sleep. The other students stared at her until the teacher cleared his voice.

"Okay students lets make sure everyones here." He stated as he did the attendance. The first half of the day went rather fast and Leta felt the lonely sting of being only Mika's alarm clock. At this time it was lunch. Leta and Mika were walking in line to get their food. Leta noticed that Mika didn't get her normal mound of food.

"Um, Mika don't you think that you might want to eat more than that?" Leta asked concerned. Mika just shook her head answering no.

"Don't worry, I ate a lot last night at work." Mika smiled at her best friend. "Besides I am now rested and will be fine." She added as they both payed for their meals. They walked over to a table near the doors. They enjoyed the meals and Leta told Mika what she had missed while she slept.

"So we have gym today, right?" Leta asked.

"Yup, a fun filled class of exercise!" Mika stated sarcastically.

Leta sighed, "Are you going to get out of the class like the others?"

Mika looked at Leta with a weird look. "Of course not Leta. For the rest of the day I am going to try my best to pay attention and awake for you." Mika said grinning.

After the bell rung to tell the students that lunch was over Leta and Mika walked to the Gym. It was a large gym with three rooms in the back for the weights, a sports trainer, and equipment. The locker rooms were cozy with bathrooms, showers, and changing rooms. Leta and Mika walked as fast as they could so they would get two changing rooms together. They changed into the uniform that consisted of shorts and a t-shirt. Mika had a pair of guy shorts that covered her thigh bandage but the bandages around her left shin showed. She put her hoodie on top of her t-shirt that had a written saying on the front and the back. The front said 'Better watch out...' and the back said 'Or you'll eat my dust'. Leta had on the girl shorts that stopped mid thigh and her t-shirt with a design of a phoenix on the side that rose up to the chest and back.

When the girls finished getting dressed they headed out to the gym floor. Mika walked over to the teacher in charge.

"Here is a note that will allow me to play even though I am injured." Mika said as she handed the note over to the teacher before she went back towards Leta and laid on the ground. "So, I wonder what the teach will have us do today. It'll probably be something boring." She muttered to Leta, Rei and Max when the latter came out when she was talking with the teacher.

"Probably what ever Kai and Tala want to do. This teacher always has his favorites choose." Rei stated with a bored tone.

"What was the last thing Tala made us do? Dodge Ball?" Max asked.

Rei shrugged. "I think so. That means its Kai's turn to pick. It'll be soccer, basketball or baseball." Rei added to Max's thought. Mika looked at him with a evil glance.

"Soccer? Why would he pick Soccer? I suck at that sport especially when I am injured!" Mika stated to her fellow peers when she knew that a certain Hiwatari was in listening range.


	6. Chapter 6 Gambling is evil

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters.....I only own my own characters.....

Chapter 6

_Recap: _

_"Soccer? Why would he pick Soccer? I suck at that sport especially when I am injured!" Mika stated to her fellow peers when she knew that a certain Hiwatari was in listening range. _

The teacher hushed the class as the rest of the late comers came out of the locker rooms. After attendance he looked around for Hiwatari and said, "Hiwatari what are we going to play today?"

Kai looked at the still laying down teen and smirked. "I guess we can do soccer today."

"Sounds good to me. Lets go outside!" The teacher said as he went to the equipment room and grabbed a few soccer balls and a whistle.

"Why in the world would you say something like that Mika?" Leta asked her best friend, and both Rei and Max helped her up. Mika just grinned a toothy, evil grin. "Oh no you want them to try to get passed you, don't you? They are going to be in a deep awakening. I like it. Good job there my friend." Leta smirk as she high-fived Mika.

"I thought you would catch on sooner or later. They don't know what is going to happen. But first thing do we start off strong or weak?" Mika asked as they along with Rei, Max, these kids named Tyson, Rick, and Michael joined the girls in the middle of one of the halves.

"Start strong." Rick answered the white haired girl.

"Okay then does anyone mind me as capt?" Mika asked everyone. They all shook their heads no. "Okay then. Lets start with this line up. Max you'll be our goalie, you can only use your hands if the ball is in the box and DO NOT pick it up if it is passed to you. That will be an indirect kick for retard kingo over there, got it." Max nodded.

"Then lets have Tyson and Michael on defense and Rei and Rick on top. Leta and I will man the middle and help out. Leta you'll be more up and I'll hang back." The rest of the team nodded a yes.

"Alright captains over here." The teacher said as he motioned for the captains of both teams. Mika and Kai walked foreword. "Okay then ladies first, call it in the air." He said as he flipped a coin into the air.

"Heads." Mika said as the coin turned into the air and landed on the ground.

"Okay its heads, what side do you want." The teacher asked as he picked up the coin.

"We can keep the sides we are on now." Mika answered as she checked the wind direction. She walked over to her team and checked each of their cleats and then her own. The school was generous to buy cleats for every student. They weren't any thing like Pumas but they worked just as well.

"Okay guys they got the ball so be on guard. They will most like have Kai and Tala play with it all the way." Mika stated as she helped Max with the goalie shirt and gloves. "Max remember if you want a sweeper in front of you, tell me. Leta or I will fall back into the position, Okay?" Mika asked.

"Don't worry I will." Max answered as he smile at her.

"Okay then let's do our best!" Mika jogged into her position and the whistle was blown. As she thought the other team played to only Kai or Tala and no one else. They passed Mika's front line and then Leta.

"Leta! Switch!" Mika screamed as she ran up to meet the two incoming opponents. She noticed that they like to play with the side line. 'This is perfect! Kai's going to try to play my right side line and then pass it off to Tala for a give and go plan.' Mika laughed as she jogged towards Kai and angled herself so that Kai had two options. One, kick the ball out of bounds or two, fight Mika for the possession of the ball.

"Oh so you think you can beat me! Your just dumb!" Kai said to her as he tried to get passed her.

"You should know more about the sport then just passing to one person, oh retarded kingo." Mika commented back at him. He stopped dumb founded. Mika made her move and stole the ball and kicked it back to Tyson.

"Tyson! Kick it up field to Rei!" Mika instructed as Tyson kicked it straight to Rei. As the kick was made Mika twirled around Kai and ran up field to help Rei and Rick who was having a hard time getting through the defense. "Rick in the corner!"

Rick took the command in mind and did as told. Mika ran and trapped it and looked around. She twirled around again with the ball and rode the end line. Getting more attention then the boys from the defense, Mika passed the ball right off to Rick who scored.

"Let's get back!" Mika shouted.

"That was awesome Mika!" Max screamed as they all went to their original positions. Kai scowled as she ran passed him.

"You'll pay for that wench." He muttered to her. She stopped and turned around. Both Leta and the Teacher saw the look on Mika's face. It was a sheer look of evil.

"Make me dumb ass. I bet you twenty bucks that your team loses today." Mika stated coldly. Kai took a step back and snarled.

"Fine and when we win you have to be my bitch instead of the twenty." Kai stated as he got close to her. "I can't wait for the day, you will pay very dearly for everything then." He added as a whisper for only her ears.

"People we need to start again, so lets separate ourselves and play the game." The teacher said. Leta's attention was still on the two teens in front of her. It wasn't very often for Mika to gamble. She never liked the fact of her bad luck. The only time she gambled was usually when she knew that she would win.

"What the hell was that about?" Leta asked Mika as she switched back to their positions.

"Nothing, I promise. We will win. Guys I am going to play a sweeper position from now on." Mika answered as she continued to walk to the net. "Max we can't lose okay?"

Max stared at Mika. It was like she was someone different just then a few minutes ago. "Okies Mika." Max smiled. Leta looked back at Kai and Tala. They were smirking, again they thought that they had a chance against them. 'I guess its time to step it up a notch.' Leta thought as she got into a stance like Mika did behind her.

"Let's show them they can't win!" Leta yelled as the team yelled a yes together. The teacher blew the whistle and the game began again. This time Kai and Tala tried to pass to people around them. When the ball reached Tala around the middle of the field, Leta ran up and stole the ball in the air. She turned and kicked to it to Mika who was now about five feet away. Mika took the ball to twenty yards from Kai's team's goal and shot it. It passed a tall blonde guy called Spencer and hit the goalie in his right hand as it went in.

"Goal! Its now 0 - 2 in Mika's favor." The teacher said as he blew the whistle again to restart the game. Tala marked Leta to try out the new strategy Kai thought up. It work until they got to Mika. Kai tried to mark her but something was weird to him. She didn't say a thing to him not even a sarcastic remark. Mika just stayed there in the game and played. It was like she was on autopilot. Just playing naturally. It was an amazing sight even to Kai. Leta was doing the exact same thing to Tala. Both girls worked with their teammates and drove home goal after goal.

By the time gym class had come to an end, the girls team was winning by a shoot out. The score ended up being 0 - 6 in the girls favor. The teacher was amazed by the playing level of both of them.

"Okay children its time to go inside." He said as everyone started to walk inside. Everyone changed and headed to their next class. Leta walked next to Mika and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you think we will be okay with the plan?" She asked Mika. Mika just stared at her.

"Of course we will. The plan is easy, all we have to do is show them that it is stupid to mess with us." Mika stated calmly. "Plus the design we picked is awesome!"

"I guess your right." Leta said as they reached their next class. The rest of the day was like normal. Kai and Tala trying their best to get on the girls nerves. And the girls tried their best to ignore them but failed a little.

The two girls were walking to their cars with their soccer team, Bryan, and a new comer. Rei was talking to Leta and the new comer, and Spencer, was talking to Mika.

"Hey Mika, we all were wondering. How come you were totally fine after that hit yesterday?" Bryan asked. Mika just blinked at him. She was confused about the question.

"When did I get hit yesterday?" Mika asked. Leta looked at her and pointed to her lip.

"Guys you got to be more specific when it comes to hits. She ain't going to know what you are talking about unless you spell it out for her." Leta said as she let out a sigh.

"OH THAT! Um, you see I can take a lot of hits like that and not go down. I guess I am too stubborn to go down." Mika laughed. "So how come you guys are here with us instead of with Retardo Kingo and drone?"

They all laughed. "Because they are in a foul mood all because of you." Spencer said. "You don't have to be the ones that has to listen to that bitching because 'TWO' girls doesn't bow to them. They can be obnoxious some times." Spencer added as the rest of the males nodded their heads in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7 All wise and powerful

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters.....I only own my own characters.....

Chapter 7

_Recap: _

_They all laughed. "Because they are in a foul mood all because of you." Spencer said. "You don't have to be the ones that has to listen to them bitch, because 'TWO' girls doesn't bow to them. They can be obnoxious some times." Spencer added as the rest of the males nodded their heads in agreement. _

"Well then do you guys want to come over our house?" Leta asked.

The boys all looked at each other and nodded. "Alrighty then we will take you on that offer." Max stated happily.

"Then you guys can follow Leta home. I have to go get something first." Mika said calmly. Leta looked over to Mika and gave a questioning look. "It's fine. Drop it." Mika muttered for only Leta to hear.

They all reached the parking lot and to their cars. Leta waited patiently for the boys. They drove their way to the house and Leta offered to make some snacks if they wanted.

"Let's have some nachos. OH and lets have chips and dip!" Tyson answered for everyone.

"Hey where did Mika go anyway?" Rei asked. Mika was still not at the house yet.

"Oh she is most likely getting the twenty from Kai." Leta laughed as she went to make the snacks. When she was done with the cooking, she headed for the living room where the boys were. "Here we are! Leta's famous nachos and chips and dip!" She smiled. There was a knock at the door not even two minutes from that moment. Leta got up from her seat and answered the door.

"SPENCER! There you are! Kai is friggen rip shit at you." Bryan stated as he walked through the door.

"Why the hell is he mad now?" was Spencer's answer. Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know man, but he is extremely pissed. Hey wheres Mika?" Bryan asked.

"Out getting something." Max said. As soon as Bryan sat down on the couch next to Max the door flung open.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT TAKING SO LONG?" Tala yelled as he and kingo himself walked through the door.

"Who the hell said you could come in?" Leta said coldly as she got up to close the door. "MIKA!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran out the door to the street. All the boys ran out to see what was going on.

"DAMN IT!!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Mika yelled as she dodged a blizzard of punches and kicks from a guy. This guy was tall and had black hair and black shades on.

"Only if you milady say you will come home right now." The guys stated as he finally hit his target in the stomach. Mika was thrown about three feet away from him and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"MIKA! Get up and in the house! Come on!" Leta yelled as she ran to her friend helping her up.

"So your here as well Lady Leta? My boss will be pleased to have both of you back home safe and sound." The guy laughed. He was picturing the boss all happy and giving him an amazing gift. That gift was a payed trip to Hawaii! Oh of course someone would love to go there.

"I won't let you take her....not over my dead body..." Mika muttered as she ran then to a sprint at the guy. "I won't let you!" Mika screamed as she hit the guy with all the energy she had left and made him fly five feet away. "I will not forgive this retarded fight that you would call a mishap! You picked the wrong girl to piss off!" Mika stated so cold that everyone stopped breathing and watched as she drew out her pitch black pistol and aimed it at the guy.

"Tell your boss, if he wants me back, he has to come and get me." Mika said in the same cold tone as she shot her pistol at the ground near his feet.

"You fucking wench." The guy said as he high tailed it out to his car. Mika walked to her car and drove into the driveway. She got out of it and glared at the guys.

"What are you staring at retards?" She said coldly. Leta ran up to her and helped Mika inside.

"I am sorry. I got to help her right now so make yourselves at home." Leta stated with a smile. The guys knew it was a fake smile, since her eyes told the opposite. The two girls ran up to the bedrooms and fixed up Mika. All the mean time the boys sat in the living room watching tv. No one really talked until the girls came back down. Mika now in some sweatpants and a tank top. It was obvious that she was all bandaged up with the bandages easily seen through her shirt.

"So what exactly happened earlier?" Max asked softly looking worried at Mika, who sat down next to the kingo himself.

"Oh nuthin I can't handle! Don't worry about it! No bloody dumb ass like that will take me down, even if I got internal injuries!" Mika laughed as she grabbed some nachos that Tyson some how missed. "NACHOS! Awesome I am starved! Hey wanna order out everybody?"

"Sure...." was everyones answer.

"Can't you guys stop being bloody depressing! It'll make me want to bloody kill myself! And where is my twenty bucks oh retarded kingo?" Mika stated as she stared at Kai.

"What twenty? I don't remember having to give you any money since you so did NOT satisfy me." Kai smirked. Mika smirked right back at him.

"Oh really now. I guess I could say the same for you bucko." Mika turned got up and sat next to Spencer again. Kai was glowing in anger as Mika was glowing in pure happiness. As Mika looked over at Leta she notices her staring at a certain red head again. "Oh Leta will you help me in the kitchen?"

"Uh....ah sure....." Leta followed as Mika dragged Leta into the kitchen.

When they got into the kitchen Mika stated, "Are you falling for the enemy?" Leta turn a few shades of red.

"No......Maybe....." Leta muttered softly growing more red then before.

"Um what was that? I couldn't hear you?" Mika smirked. She knew Leta like a book when it come to boys. After all every time that Leta likes a boy, her face turns bright red like a tomato.

"I said MAYBE!" Leta yelled at Mika as she hit her friend in the arm.

"OW! STOP HURTING ME!" Mika yelled as she laughed. Leta then grabbed a knife and bolted at Mika.

"You so went too far this time Mika!" Leta shouted as she chased Mika through out the house and around the guys. All the guys had 'WTF' looks on their faces.

"Oh by the way, Leta's mad that I made her confess something funny! Apparently I went too far!" Mika said happily as she flipped over the couch and was crouching on the tv waving at the pissed Leta, who was fuming behind the couch. "Look Leta! You finally got me!" She laughed as she stood up and jumped to the kitchen. "Catch me if ya can!"

Leta growled loudly and ran into the kitchen to yell, "MIKA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!" Mika was sitting cross legged on the tv again and had a bottle this time.

"What's in the bottle?" Spencer asked. Mika shrugged.

"Its a family secret!" Mika winked at Spencer. Leta then threw, with deadly accuracy, five knifes at Mika. Thankfully she grabbed a knife in the kitchen and hit all five down to the ground. "Gotta do better than that lovely. Like this!" Mika said as she threw her knife straight next to Leta's head and hit the guy behind her.

"I guess they didn't deliver the message to the boss." Leta said smiling. Mika smiled back and got off the tv.

"Nope. Don't think so. Shall we?" Mika said in fake gentlemen's voice and gave a bow.

"We shall." Leta said as she got next to Mika. They got into a dancing pose and faced the intruders. "Please continue watching tv if you would like!" Leta added as she looked at all the stunned guys.

"What the hell do you think you can do to them?" Tala asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Um, fight them dur." Mika said as she kicked a guy in the stomach and then the head. "What else would we do?"

"Oh have us guys help you out." Spencer said as he got up and punched the guy behind Mika.

"Thanks Spencer!" Mika said smiling. Kai noticed the smile, twitched and got up. After Kai got up the rest of the guys helped as well.

"What exactly are we going to do with these guys?" Bryan asked as he pointed his thumb at the tied up thugs in the girls dinning room.

"Well we could always torture them, kill them, bug the crap out of them, the list could go on if you really want me too." Mika said.

"No." Leta stated to Mika. "We need to settle this with that Boris guy once and for all. This is ridiculous! We can't have anyone over without fighting these stupid henchman!"

"Okay. Sorry Guys but you need to leave for your safety now. Plus we'll see you tomorrow in school!" Mika smiled as she pushed all the guys out the door and to their cars. "Bye Bye Now!"

"Let go you stinkin' little wench." Kai managed to say before he picked Mika up into his arms. "Why the Hell should we listen to you?"

"Um, I don't know, because I am the all wise and all seeing prophet that can kill you!" Mika yelled in Kai's ears. As a result Kai dropped Mika on the ground and put his hands to his ears.

"You stupid wench!" Kai snapped and jumped on top of her. He was about to punch when he felt a gun to his stomach.

"Call me a wench one more time dumbass. If you value your own life you will get into your car and drive home." Mika stated coldly, but very softly. Kai looked surprised at this. He could not stop staring at her. Her eyes were a glowing silver, outlined with dark purple. "Get off me Kai." Mika said again, but this time Kai listened and stormed to his car.

"Tala Let's Go!" Kai shouted. Tala ran over and got into the car.


	8. Chapter 8 Work equals Wounds

Rains Of Ice

A Hiwatari X OC story

Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Beyblade and the characters.....I only own my own characters.....

Chapter 8

_Recap: _

_"Tala Let's Go!" Kai shouted to Tala. Tala ran over and got into the car. _

The next day Mika only came to school. She wouldn't talk to anyone, even if it was some form of sarcasism to Kai or Tala. The whole day she was there, she sat in her seat drawing doodles on all her papers. Currently the group was in their Math class and Mika was not paying any attention as usual.

"Ms. Tsukiko, can you come to the front of the class and solve this problem, now." The math teacher said to Mika. She was just sitting there not listening so, Bryan nudged her and shook his head towards the teacher.

"Hn." was Mika's answer and she walked up to the board. "It's 15." She added as she turned on her heels, walked back to her desk and sat back down.

"No it's 12, Ms. Tsukiko." The teacher tried to correct.

"No I am right. You forgot to divide by two not two and a half. It's all in the problem you wrote." Mika stated coldly. The teacher turned around and looked at her problem on the board.

"Oh, your right. I did divided by two and a half and I needed to divide by only two. Good job, Ms. Tsukiko." The teacher said with a bit of anger, after about five minutes of doing the math again. Mika just continued to doodle away without giving any kind of acknowledgement.

After that class, Mika started to walk towards the entrance of the school since it was 11:30 in the morning.

"Where do you think you are going?" Spencer asked. He heard that she was not talking from Bryan, Rei and Max and wondered what was up with her.

"Home. Right now is considered a full day at school so I will not be penalized." Mika said. "Leta's fine. I am going to check on her when I leave here." Mika stated as if she read Spencer's mind. And with that Mika walked out of the school to her car and went home.

Meanwhile, Leta, at home thinking about what she missed at school since she couldn't walk all that good this morning. The fight that happened last night wasn't good, she suffered from some poisoning from poison darts and hard hits to her legs. She was outraged when she couldn't wear her pumps because her ankles were swollen. 'Why the hell did they have to hit me in the lower legs! They are fucking dead when I see them next!' she thought when she heard the door unlock and lock again behind her.

"Hey I am back. How are you feeling?" Mika asked with concern laced in her voice clearly. This was all her fault for not having Leta's back during last night's fight. The bloody thugs poisoned Leta when Mika wasn't in the same room to protect her back.

"I am fucking gonna kill them if I see them again! My pumps are extremely lonely over there! How are you doing? You took more deadly hits than I did." Leta asked after her rant and pointing her finger at the pumps on the table in front of her. Mika just stared at her blankly and responding. "Are you okay, Mika?" She asked again and as on cue Mika snapped out of her thoughts of what happened during the night and this morning.

"Oh I am fine. I was just thinking of the boys. I didn't talk to anyone but to Spencer when I was leaving, so I guess they are a little worried about us." Mika laughed. "I was doodling about our revenge the whole time." She laughed again but this time Leta was throwing all sorts of things, mostly pillows at Mika's head.

After a few hours, the two girls were eating their favorite dishes, spaghetti and meat sauce, watching a movie. They were both dressed in comfort clothes and under blankets, when the door bell rung. "Who is it?" Mika yelled as the girls continued to watch the paranormal movie of a Sarah London person. They really didn't know the title of the movie and didn't care.

"It's me, Spencer, Max, Bryan, and Rei." Spencer said as he waited for the door to open. Mika got up from her little ball of blankets on the couch and unlocked the door. As Spencer said, there stood himself, Max, Bryan and Rei on the stoop.

"Hi guys! Come in come in." Mika smiled. The boys came in looking at Mika like she was a wacko. "What?" she asked since she didn't understand why they were giving her the weird looks.

"Didn't think you would be that happy, since today you didn't do anything but draw about poison needles and other objects." Bryan said as they all returned to the living room and greeted Leta. Mika tried to shh him before Leta heard the last of the statement but she heard everything.

"What the hell? You promised to not think about last night!" Leta screamed as she throw another pillow at Mika's head again. Mika only smiled and gave the pillow right back to her friend.

"I wasn't! First of all I was drawing something else! Second its none of your bloody business!" Mika sat down and stared at the tv, trying to end the conversation at that. Spencer just sat down next to her, while Bryan, Rei and Max sat on the other couch.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about it?" Spencer asked not letting the conversation die that easy. Mika stared at him blankly. Then someone's phone began to ring.

_'When you lose the one you wanted (wanted), Cause he's taken you for granted (granted), And everything you had got destroyed'_

"Is anyone going to answer that?" Max asked a little bit annoyed. Everyone looked at him with some awe. He is never annoyed or mad, always happy.

"Oh sorry, Hello?" Mika answered her phone. She just looked at Leta and smiled as she hung up the phone. "Sorry, I am off to work now. Can you guys watch her for me?" She asked as she got up.

"Oh course we will." Rei said calmly. Everyone else just nodded their heads. Mika smiled and walked upstairs to her room. After about ten minutes she came back downstairs to hear a lot of noise coming from the living room. As she walked into the room she tried to turn back on her heels but it was too late. Apparently the two boys came over figuring that their friends were over the girls house.

"Where the hell are you going wench?" Kai's voice rung from the living room behind her. He was looking Mika up and down like the rest of the boys in the room. It was a bit funny really. You see little tomboy Mika was now in very tight black capris and a low v-neck tank top. To really finish off the girly look Mika was wearing a pair of high heeled, mid thigh length, black boots. Her hair was down and flowing beautifully around her toned body. The only things that were different was that her hair changed to a silverly blonde color and her eyes changed to a rich silver color.

"Nowhere that considers you as a respectable human being." Mika teased as she turned to face them. It was obvious that some of the guys liked what they saw her in. "You all know that Leta looks hotter then me in her uniform by the way!" Mika laughed when both Leta and Tala turned different shades of red at her comment. Only difference was that Tala's face was more less red.

"I'll be back later on! Don't wait up!" Mika said as she left the house. There was a long silence after her departure.

"So....how was everyones day today?" Leta tried to get out while cooling her face down. She looked around the room at the boys. Kai and Tala took Mika's spot on the couch.

"Well the day was horrible! We were worried about you two!" Max exclaimed to Leta. Leta was surprised. She never thought that they all would be worried about two girls that they just met. Not to mention she didn't think that Tala or Kai would worry about anything really.

"Well I am sorry we worried you all. Do you guy want anything to eat or drink?" Leta asked to be polite. She was always taught to be an excellent hostess of parties.

"Just tea would be satisfiable." came from the quiet mouth of Kai.

"Soda would be better for the rest of us." Spencer told her as he gave a 'WTF' look towards Kai. Kai in turn just glared at Spencer. Leta got up and started her limping walk into the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?" Rei asked as they noticed her very noticeable limp.

Leta just nodded a no for her answer, "I got to get used to walking again so I better get it done now. Plus Mika has the hard job right now." She smiled as she continued to limp into the kitchen. To the surprise of the whole group of the teens in the living room, Tala got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Go sit down." was all he said to Leta. She stood there dumbfounded at his command.

"N-n...o. I-i-i-t-ts ok-kay. I c-can man-nage on-n m-my ow-n-n." Leta stuttered at Tala's sudden act of kindness. Never in her wildest dreams was he nice to her like this. He just gave her a look that demanded her to go sit down, and strangely enough Leta just turned to go to the living room. To her, his glare was like a glare of death and it sent shivers down her spine.

"So Tala's doing it?" Max asked quietly as Leta walked back into the living room quietly. She nodded a yes.

"What do you guys want to watch, since we are all here?" She asked as she smiled. They all took their time thinking of the right movie or tv show.

"Do you have Underworld?" Rei asked after a few rounds of suggestions.

Leta smiled and answered, "Sure do. In fact its one of Mika's favorites. Plus its in her pile."

Tala came into the living room with a tray and put it on the table in the middle. "So what are we watching?"

"Underworld!" Leta smiled at him. Tala just stared at her as he sat down. Leta went over to the gigantic pile of dvds on the floor next to a bookcase. It only took five minutes to find the right dvd and put it in the dvd player. They all watched movies until they decided to go to sleep.

When Mika stumbled into the house, it was well passed two in the morning. "God damn its early." Mika yawned as she walked into the kitchen after looking at her cell phone. "Better clean these bloody wounds before Leta freaks out."

"What wounds?" a voice said behind her. It took her a few seconds to recognize it as Spencer. She happened to have a few to many drinks at work so her reactions were slower than usual. She turned around to come face to face with him, but found that action was a mistake. She fell towards him and he made sure she used him to stand herself up. He walked her to one of the chairs and grabbed some paper towels and some warm water in a bowl. "Don't be like Kai. I can tell you are hurt. Plus the blood on your head is a dead give away." Spencer said as he began to clean her up.

"What are you two doing?" Another voice she recognized as Kai's after a few seconds, came out of no where. Later she assumed that he came from the living room like Spencer.

"Cleaning her up like I do for you all the time." Spencer answered calmly. Mika winced as he pulled out a shard of glass out of her forehead.

"Really now." Kai stated with a bit of anger. Mika looked at him and then at Spencer. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the click of the front door's lock.

"Shit. Stay here." Mika whispered as she took a knife out of one of the draws and headed to the doorway. Before she could go see who opened the door, both Kai and Spencer both grabbed her into their arms.

"Your not going!" Both of them whispered harshly in her ear.

"Why not?" Mika whispered back.

"Your injured." Spencer whispered back at her.

"Where are the others?" Mika asked. Both boys looked at each other and then back at Mika. "Hence why I need to go and take care of this!" Mika yelled. Kai and Spencer gave Mika death glares. It took the intruder no time to find the loud mouth, but it took less then that for Mika to get out of their hold and put the knife to the intruder's throat.

"Why are you here Dame?" Mika asked coldly.

"To make sure your okay. Jackson called and said you had an eventful night." Damien stated as Mika twirled the knife away from his neck skillfully.

"I'm fine and still mad at you." Mika stated as she walked back over to the stool she was on before. "I'm ready to be cleaned!" Mika joked to the annoyed Spencer who walked back over to her. Kai grumbled something under his breathe and walked over to make sure Spencer did a good job. Like Spencer didn't have enough practice with him all the time.

"Are you serious. I said I was sorry like a trillion times already." Damien whined and Mika just glared at him.

"Did you lock the door?" Mika asked even though she knew the answer was no. "Better hope no one comes in if the door is unlocked. It can always be the other side of death. Do you remember?"


End file.
